plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Enemies
There are many enemies that the Marine and his companions encounter throughout both games. Most enemies belong to powerful Factions and fight alongside their comrades. Enemies can be seperated into 4 different categories. The many different forces opposing the Marine have their own factions and species, and also varies in health and difficulty. All of these enemies want to kill the Marine for their own reasons and will fight to the death to see that he is stopped. Human The first type of enemy seen in the Plazma Burst series, humans are the most prominent force in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 and consists of all the Civil Security forces, along with the Human Soldiers which are specific to PB:FtP, they employ a vast variety of weapons and equipment to aid them in battle. The humans are, of course, native to the planet Earth, and are usually the ones defending it from alien invaders such as the Usurpians or Falkoks. In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, the human soldiers reside on a planet that is not Earth. It is possible that they invaded the planet or colonized it. Human Soldiers These enemies are only seen in the Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and are always seen wearing a blue armored uniform. Generally, you can tell how difficult one of these soldiers are by the helmet they wear and the weapon they carry. They carried all the same weapons the Marine could with the exception of grenades. These were low difficulty enemies, and eventually they were outclassed and replaced by Grubs and Falkoks as the game progressed. Civil Security These enemies were exclusive to Plazma Burst 2 and were different from the Human Soldiers. They are very formidable enemy with large armies and a large arsenal of weapons. There are different types or classes of Civil Security, they include: *'Civil Security Lite' - These lightly armored soldiers made up the bulk of the Civil Security Forces and are armed with light weapons such as the Pistol CS-Pro, Assault Rifle CS-RC and Lite Railgun. *'Civil Security Heavy' - These are the more armored cousins of the Civil Lite, although they are much slower because of the armor they wear, but they also pack a heavier punch. They tend to use weapons like the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK, Plasmagun CS-Bloom and Rocket Launcher. *'Civil Security Ghost' - These special units are some of the most deadly troops of all, not because the weapons they carry but because their armor has the ability to cloak its user. They usually carry a Shotgun CS-DAZ and use their PSI Blades. *'Civil Security Boss '- These are the commanders of the Civil Security armies and are the most dangerous of the Civil Security forces. Their armour provides extra protection but is made up of light material as to not impede their movement during combat, and are usually armed with heavy weaponry such as the Plasmagun, Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, CS-BNG and Heavy Railgun. Aliens Most likely the second most encountered foe of the Plazma Burst series. There are two distinct alien factions in Plazma Burst 2, the Falkoks and the Usurpations. Both factions consists of the basic Minor Usurpation Soldier and other Usurpations as well as Falkoks and Phoenix Falkoks. Falkok *'Falkok' - These Aliens are present in the Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past campaign and are found on Level 40 of the Plazma Burst 2 campaign. These soldiers were the force tasked with the protection of the affliate of the alien forces, Robot Omega. They wore advanced armor that provided them with protection although it did not cover their legs, most likely because they needed the full mobility of their legs in order to jump and maneuver easily. They also had jetpacks that they used to gain a tactical advantage over their enemies. They normally carried Assault Rifles C-01r and Rocket Launchers which they used with deadly accuracy. *'Phoenix Falkok' - These were the best of the Falkoks army. Only three have ever been seen in the Campaign.. The three known Phoenix Falkoks were killed on Level 16 of the first game and wore armor similar to the normal Falkoks but their armor provided even more protection; their armor was a darker yellow-brown color that was thicker, heavier, and more robust. They carried a fully upgraded Plasma Cannon and also have a striking resemblance to Usurpation Destroyers. Usurpation Forces *'Minor Usurpation Soldier' - These enemies are the grunts of the Usurpation force that invaded Earth. They wear armor that offers little protection and weapons that are not very powerful such as the Alien Pistol and Alien Rifle. Despite this ,they can be a very deadly in large masses, and it is very unlikly to find them alone. After the first few levels of the campaign, Major Usurpation Soldiers replace these weaker counterparts if you playing not at Easy difficulty. *'Major Usurpation Soldier' - The backbone of the Usurpation Forces, these soldiers wear armor that provides better protection and carried more powerful weapons than the Minor Usurpations, although they were only one step up on the Usurpation hierarchy. They carry weapons such as the Alien Rifle, Lite Railgun and occasionaly Plasmaguns. *'Advanced Usurpation Soldier' - Most likely, they are some sort of Usurpation officer, and carried orders from high command. They wear advanced armor that provides much protection and plenty of mobility. Some use the most advanced weapons that the Usurpation Forces had to offer such as the Alien Shotgun and occasionally the Heavy Railgun or Rocket launcher. *'Usurpation Destroyer' - The most deadly of the Usurpation Forces, specially trained and given some of the most advanced weaponry. They wear advanced armor that provides extra protection and no limit of mobilty and wield weapons such as fully upgraded Alien Rifle, CS-BNG and Raygun with deadly efficiency. Robots Another deadly foe that makes use of its advanced technology to cause destruction. Mainly made up of Androids. It is unknown who the Androids pay allegiance to or who manufactured them in the first place, however, they are hostile to the Civil Security, so Usurpations could have possibly manufactured the Androids in Plazma Burst 2. Androids *'Grub' - These yellow androids are only encountered in PB:FttP, and are not very dangerous. They do wear large backpacks which suggests they are communications officers of some sort. Although, their armor plating is bullet resistant, it still does not protect them very well. They have integrated something like Shotgun C-01s but with yellow bullets, which can be dangerous. Grubs also make an appearance on Plazma Burst 2 as a selectable multiplayer skin. *'Elite Grub' - The Elite Grubs are the more powerful combat androids of PB:FttP. These enemies can be dangerous, as they have fairly powerful weapons and strong armor. They wear grey heavier armor than their counterpart and employed a variety of weapons, they have integrated a Ray Rifle-TCoRR or a rocket launcher. *'Android T-01187' - These are the basic humanoid androids, a rather weak opponent. They do not carry very powerful weapons. They usually carry the Alien Shotgun. *'Android SLC-56' - These make up most of the androids. They do not have advanced armor but instead revert to a lighter armor in order to be faster in combat, allowing for speed over strength. However, their light weight can be their demise. A explosion can send one of these units flying and can also be easily reprogrammed to aid one in battle, which occurs during the campaign of Plazma Burst 2 at Level 37. They normally carry Lite or Heavy Railguns or Rocket Launchers, while the ones that can be programmed carry Alien Shotguns. Bosses Only one boss is currently in the Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past series, but does makes an appearance in the opening cinematic for Plazma Burst 2. Some also may call the Corvettes a boss however. *'Robot Omega' - The boss in the series so far, and makes his/its appearence in the final level of PB:FtP. Supposedly, he/it is the one behind the invasion of Earth, and for the near extinction of the human race, although there is not a lot of evidence confirming this. Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Bosses Category:Human Category:Civil Security Category:Falkoks Category:Usurpation Category:Androids Category:Cyber Grub